


11. body worship

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [28]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Massage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Ruby wants to enter a relationship with Yoshiko, but she has to go through Yohane first.





	11. body worship

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOSHIKO! descend on my face

Ruby had been waiting for what seemed like hours. Crowds always made her nervous, but somehow, all of the people milling about around her were even more consuming than usual. She looked at each one with paranoid eyes, wondering if somebody had gotten there before her. Had they already asked Yoshiko out? Had she already said yes? Was Ruby nothing but a sitting duck, waiting around to be rejected? She felt her chest tighten at the very thought, but she kept waiting for Yoshiko to come out of the classroom.

 

Earlier, Ruby had worked up the courage to tell Yoshiko that she needed to talk to her after classes ended, but Yoshiko told her that she had cleaning duty. Ruby said she didn't mind, but having Yoshiko in there for so long prolonged her anxiety. Finally, though, Yoshiko came barreling out, bag just barely hanging from her fingertips. "Sorry to keep you waiting, little demon! Such tedious tasks prove to be troublesome for a talented fallen angel like me, who is above such things..."

 

Even though Ruby knew that Yoshiko's whole fallen angel thing was nothing but an act, it still wowed her each time. "That's fine, Yoshiko-chan. C-can we go somewhere private...?"

 

"P-private? What for?"

 

That very question filled Ruby with fear. Was she disturbing Yoshiko in any way? However, Yoshiko didn’t seem to be annoyed; she just looked curious, and perhaps a bit bashful. “It’s something personal that I wanted to talk to you about,” Ruby explained. Thankfully, Yoshiko just shrugged and told Ruby to lead the way. Ruby let out the breath she was holding, then took Yoshiko’s upper arm in her hand (after all, if her love confession went right, they would be holding hands later).

 

Ruby had been planning to confess to Yoshiko for months. It had taken her so long to plan it out and figure out what she wanted to say, but when she finally did, she could hardly contain her excitement. She hoped Yoshiko couldn’t feel her hand shaking as she lead them to the courtyard of the school, to a secluded tree. Ruby felt like that was a good place for a love confession. She had spent two whole weeks mulling over a place to do it, and the huge oak tree outside of the school seemed plausible.

 

“So, what’s up?” Yoshiko looked a little worried by then. _Maybe she_ did _notice me shaking..._ “Is everything alright? You know...Yohane is always here if one of her little demons require assistance. E-except for in English class...I’m not very good at that...”

 

“Uh, no. I do pretty good in English class.”

 

“Oh. Can you help me sometime?”

 

“S-sure.”

 

“Thanks.” Things fell silent then. Ruby was quickly losing her nerve, but she forced herself to continue when Yoshiko said, “So...th-this personal issue of yours...?”

 

“Oh! Right. Um...I wanted to talk to you about something,” Ruby said. She knew what she wanted to say, but how could she transition into it? Ruby felt embarrassed for not planning it out better. Dia would _definitely_ be scolding her right then. “About...being your little demon...”

 

That piqued Yoshiko’s interest. Or...Yohane’s? “Is that so?! I’m always ready to discuss the finer points of being one of my servants, if that is what you please! Would you like to learn more about how to please-”

 

“N-not exactly,” Ruby interrupted. She didn’t want to stop Yoshiko when she was so excited, but she knew she had to get through her confession before she just freaked out and froze up. “See, I-I know you have a lot of little demons...b-but I’d like to be your favorite, from now on!” Ruby knew that her confession wasn’t exactly conventional, but it was definitely something that Yohane would enjoy. “I love you...Yohane-sama!”

 

There it was. Yoshiko seemed shocked, a blush creeping up her neck. Ruby waited, holding her breath. “My favorite, huh?” Yoshiko seemed to have completely ignored the “love” part, but Ruby was just pleased that she hadn’t been met with complete disgust. “That’s not an easy title to earn. After all, I love all of my little demons equally. If you really want to rise above the rest of them, you’d have to put in some extra work, set yourself apart.”

 

Ruby didn’t even know what “extra work” meant, but she knew that she agreed wholeheartedly. “Okay. I’ll do extra work,” she said, clasping her hands together excitedly. “So, we’re, like, girlfr-”

 

“‘Girlfriends’? Are you asking me if we’re...’girlfriends’? So foolish!” Ruby blinked as Yoshiko shook her head mockingly. “You haven’t seen the tip of the iceberg yet, little demon. If you’re _really_ serious about being my favorite, you’ll be over my house at seven tonight...and prepared for anything.”

 

Ruby cocked her head slightly, but just mumbled, “O-okay...should I bring anything?”

 

“Just yourself. I have an outfit for you, though, so don’t bother worrying about what to wear,” Yoshiko said, tapping her chin in thought. “That’s all. Don’t be late.”

 

Ruby nodded wordlessly as Yoshiko properly adjusted her bag on her shoulder and stalked off, leaving her to consider what would happen that night. Would they hold hands? Or cuddle? Or even...kiss? That last thought sent Ruby into a frenzy. Even though Yoshiko had told her not to worry about it, she still knew she had to wear something cute, so she dashed home to find something pleasant to wear.

* * *

Ruby arrived to Yoshiko’s house at six fifty, but didn’t want to be too early, so she stood nervously in front of Yoshiko’s door. She had gone with a mini-skirt, flats, and a light pink blouse. You said the color of the blouse made her hair and eyes pop, and Ruby agreed, so she just went with it. When Ruby knocked at seven precisely, though, Yoshiko hardly seemed to be focused on Ruby’s outfit. For such an occasion, Ruby had expected Yoshiko to be in some of her little devil gear, but she was just wearing a silky black robe with a white trim. It was such a “Yohane” robe, and Ruby thought it looked good on her...but why that?

 

“Perfect timing, little demon. Come on in,” Yoshiko said, closing the door behind Ruby as she tentatively stepped in. She had been over to Yoshiko’s before, but never without Hanamaru. Yoshiko wordlessly walked down the hallway, and Ruby followed, trying to still her racing heart. When they got into Yoshiko’s room, Yoshiko got right down to business, gesturing to a stack of haphazardly folded clothing on the bed. “Well, little demon, here’s your first task. Change out of those normie clothes and put on the outfit I’ve chosen.”

 

Ruby nodded and took the stack of clothes. “Where’s your bathroom again?”

 

Yoshiko made a facial expression that seemed a little irritated...or perhaps just disappointed. “Y-you wanted to change in there, huh? Alright. It’s the door right next to the closet in the hallway. Oh, and, uh...l-leave your panties and bra off.”

 

Ruby blushed, scuttling off to the bathroom. Where else did Yoshiko want her to change, anyway? Then again, it didn’t matter. But still...why did Yoshiko want her to leave her underwear off, too? It was part of her extra work, she supposed. She undressed, shyly eyeing herself in the mirror. The outfit was one of Yohane’s usual ones. In fact, Ruby was quite sure it was the same costume that she had worn when Aqours was recording their video. The fabric felt odd against her nipples, and she felt quite the draft up the skirt, but she didn’t complain, carrying her other clothes out and into Yoshiko’s room. Yoshiko was sitting on the bed, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.

 

She looked up when Ruby entered, then smiled. Even the faded yellow light of her lamp made her magenta eyes sparkle, or perhaps that was just her beauty. Either way, Ruby felt like she would die for Yohane right then and there. “How does it look...Yohane-sama?”

 

“The very image of perfection, just like my little demon _should_ be,” Yohane said, smirking as if _she_ were the one in the outfit. Ruby grinned despite that, walking a little closer. “Now, I’m sure you’re wondering what exactly I have planned for you.” Ruby nodded, trying (and surely failing) not to seem so eager. Yohane averted her eyes, biting the tip of her thumb. “You want to be my favorite little demon, yes? Do you know what you have to do to achieve that?”

 

Ruby furrowed her brow, squirming. “D-do extra work, and set myself apart...?”

 

“But do you know what doing all of that means?”

 

Ruby felt embarrassed, but she shook her head. “Sorry, no...”

 

“It means that you’re surrendering yourself to Yohane...and understanding that she comes before anything. Come,” Yohane said, standing. Ruby came closer, so much that she could smell Yohane’s perfume. There was something mysterious and compelling about it, much like Yohane herself. Ruby was so focused on the lovely scent that she didn’t even notice Yohane slipping her hands up the skirt of the outfit until Yohane’s hands cupped her butt. Ruby squeaked, and Yohane smiled warmly. “Are you ready for something like that, Ruby?”

 

Ruby felt her whole body slowly giving itself over to Yohane, craving her touch in ways she had never considered before. Part of her was afraid of such instant, strong lust, but the other part was oh-so drawn to it. “Y-yes, I’m...ready.”

 

“Great. I have something you can do that will show your love for Yohane volumes.” Yohane reached inside of the pocket of her robe, and pulled out a clear bottle filled with a tan, slightly-thick liquid, then handed it to Ruby. “Massage oil. I think you should get to know my body better, if you plan on serving me.”

 

Ruby’s brain was still trying to process Yohane’s words when Yohane casually removed her robe, letting it drop to the floor. Ruby almost released another shriek of surprise, but she could hardly move a muscle. Finally, she bit her lip and nodded. “I...I don’t know how to give massages, really, b-but I’ll try,” Ruby whispered, trying not to let her voice shake.

 

Yohane wordlessly laid down on the bed, face-down. “Make sure to get every inch,” Yohane said as Ruby popped the cap open. “And cherish it, too. I want you to realize how privileged you are to be doing such a thing...”

 

Ruby nodded again not trusting her voice. She drizzled some of the oil into her hands; it was slightly warm. She closed the bottle and laid it on the bed, rubbing it into her hands. Yohane had told her to get every inch, so Ruby decided that it would be smart to start from the bottom...right? Ruby swallowed, then kneeled at the foot of the bed, digging her thumbs into the sole of Yoshiko’s right foot and massaging in a way that she hoped was pleasurable. Yoshiko moaned, squirming. Ruby didn’t even know Yoshiko could _make_ noises like that. Ruby was starting to really regret her lack of panties, with how wet she was getting.

 

“You’re very beautiful, Yohane-sama,” Ruby whispered. She pressed a kiss to Yoshiko’s foot, then massaged the other and gave that one a kiss too. Then, she moved up to Yohane’s calves, parting Yoshiko’s legs so that she could get on the bed and settle between them. Yohane had a fair amount of softness to her legs, but they were also very firm. Not exactly muscular, but they were something that Ruby decided to start keeping an eye on.

 

“Feel free to...keep kissing where you want,” Yohane mumbled. Ruby knew that was more of a command than permission, so she scooted backwards a little so that she could lean down and kiss each of Yohane’s thighs, slick with the oil due to Ruby’s ministrations. Ruby even dared to place a little love bite, which made Yoshiko let out some cross between a grunt and a moan. “Do you like my body, little demon?”

 

Ruby nodded, then realized that Yoshiko couldn’t see her. “Yes, very much, Y-Yohane-sama.”

 

“There’s a lot more, so keep going.”

 

Ruby took a deep breath, then realized that her next destination was Yoshiko’s cute, firm ass, right next to her curvy hips. Ruby stalled by squirting more oil into her palms, but once she rubbed it into her hands, she had nowhere else to hide. Gulping, Ruby placed one hand on each of Yoshiko’s ass cheeks, kneading and grabbing. Ruby squeezed her thighs together, and Yoshiko started to pant, silently clutching her pillow.

 

Mesmerized, Ruby parted those cheeks with her hands, revealing Yoshiko’s cute pucker. Ruby wondered if Yoshiko would let her... “You’re pretty gutsy, huh? Not tonight, little demon. Something like that is a privilege that you haven’t quite earned yet.”

 

“Oh, s-sorry...” Ruby decided to move on, running her hands along the curve of Yoshiko’s hips before pressing into the taut skin of her back and skimming along her sides. Yoshiko seemed to be a bit ticklish on her sides, wiggling when Ruby raked her nails up them. She then went to Yoshiko’s shoulders, massaging them the best she could as she leaned down to kiss Yohane’s neck. “Thank you, Yohane-sama,” she whispered into Yoshiko’s ear.

 

Yoshiko nodded a little bit, but responded by motioning for Ruby to get off of her. Ruby climbed off, worried, but she calmed down when Yoshiko simply rolled onto her back. “Get a little bit more indulgent, little demon. Appreciate Yohane with everything you have,” Yoshiko suggested.

 

“Yes, Yohane-sama...” Ruby had to squeeze her thighs a little more at that, trying to hide her building arousal. She got back on the bed, but that time, she parted Yoshiko’s legs gently and started to kiss the insides of her thighs. She got a whiff of Yoshiko’s arousal and tried to subtly inhale the musky scent.

 

“Don’t get too distracted down there,” Yohane said, but it sounded like she was getting a little distracted herself, her voice tinted with a desperate pant. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready to be pleasured, little demon.”

 

Ruby made a noise of agreement, but continued to kiss Yoshiko’s thighs, giving her one last little nip before moving upwards. As hard as it was to ignore Yoshiko’s pink, needy slit, and the dark blue shock of hair above it, her breasts were quite tempting as well. First, though, Ruby re-oiled her hands and massaged the slim plains of Yoshiko’s stomach, her finger dipping into Yoshiko’s bellybutton. Yoshiko was ticklish there, too, if the little jerk of her body said anything. Ruby leaned down and curiously circled her tongue around it, with Yoshiko’s skin (and the oil) warm against the tip of her tongue. Then, she let her tongue slip in and immediately snake back out.

 

Yoshiko made a small noise of complaint at Ruby’s teasing, so Ruby leaned back and set her sights on Yoshiko’s breasts again. They were small but perky, and with rather large nipples. They were hard by then, topping off her pale pink areolas perfectly. Ruby longed to take one in her mouth, but she first massaged them...although it was more like groping. She could see Yohane’s face from there, coated with a thin sheet of sweat and flushed. Not only that, but she was biting her lip, her eyes half-lidded.

 

After Yoshiko’s breasts were glistening from the sheen of the oil, Ruby finally leaned down and indulged like Yohane had order her to, wrapping her mouth around one of Yoshiko’s nipples. She started to suck hard, eyes shut tight as she focused on the feel of Yoshiko’s heated skin in her mouth. Yoshiko seemed to enjoy it as well, stroking Ruby’s head as she moved to the other breast, grabbing at the other one and pinching its wet nipple.

 

“So beautiful,” Ruby murmured around Yoshiko’s breast.

 

At that, Yohane pushed Ruby’s head away. Ruby whimpered, eager to explore more of Yohane’s body. However, Yoshiko had something much better in store. She parted her legs, bending her knees into two arches. “Go ahead, little demon. Fulfill your fallen angel’s desires, and become one with her.”

 

“Th-thank you, so much,” Ruby said. Of course, she always had that niggling reminder that Yoshiko’s fallen angel schtick was all an act, but it made her pussy throb with happiness. However, she wasn’t even thinking about that. She crawled down Yoshiko’s body and looked at her cunt, licking her lips in anticipation. She didn’t know where to start, she was so excited.

 

Placing her hands on the bed next to Yoshiko’s hips, Ruby leaned in and started to lap up all of Yoshiko’s sweet juices, falling in love with her musky scent. Her tongue strokes where fast and broad, somewhat sloppy in their rhythm; however Yoshiko seemed pleased enough, moving her thighs inwards to squeeze Ruby’s head. She soon mumbled, “C-come on, you can do a little more.”

 

Ruby started to press her tongue down harder when she moved it, and when Yoshiko groaned deep in her throat, she pulled away. “I-is this right?” She could barely finish before Yoshiko used both of her hands to shove her head back down. Although Yoshiko was surprisingly forceful, Ruby felt herself getting even more turned on by the rough treatment.

 

“Put your mouth on my clit, too, Ruby!” Her voice was so sexy like that, when she was losing all of her composure and abandoning her persona in favor of begging for satisfaction. Ruby gratefully supplied, moving upwards just enough to find Yoshiko’s protruding clit and take it into her mouth, flicking it and putting pressure on it with the very tip of her tongue. Yohane hooked her legs around Ruby’s neck at that, reeling her in with both her perfect legs and her grabby hands. Ruby didn’t mind, quite pleased by Yoshiko’s satisfaction with her skills. Every time Yoshiko pulled her closer, it only told her that she was doing well. “Mm...g-good girl, Ruby...worship me properly, okay?”

 

Ruby moaned into Yoshiko’s quivering bud, trying her hardest to pleasure her master. Yohane was definitely worthy of the worship. Everything from her addictive taste to the varying pitches of whines and whimpers and moans coming from her lips was absolutely heavenly. Ruby wanted so badly to reach her hand between her legs and pleasure herself, something she’d never done before no matter how aroused she had gotten. Yoshiko’s body just did that kind of thing to her. Ruby kept going even though she wanted to beg for her own release.

 

Yohane started to get a little more active, pushing Ruby’s face deeper into her womanhood as she rolled her hips upwards. Ruby took that opportunity to awkwardly work her tongue into Yoshiko’s passage. As clumsy as it was, Yoshiko started to buck wildly, shouting and moaning. She moved her hands to Ruby’s pigtails, using them much like handlebars. She used them to yank Ruby closer. Ruby strengthened the movements of her tongue, trying to be more forceful in tandem with Yoshiko’s rough tendencies.

 

“That’s it,” Yoshiko cried out, her whole body quaking against Ruby’s mouth. Ruby perked up a little when Yoshiko said, “Take care of yourself, too, little demon...and never say I’m not a generous angel.”

 

Ruby tried to pull away to thank Yoshiko, but Yoshiko just held her closer. Ruby flipped her skirt up, glad that she had easy access to herself. Ruby didn’t quite know what she was doing, but she knew that she needed something, fast. She pushed two fingers inside of herself, yelping in surprise at the feeling of something being inside of her for the first time. Yoshiko hardly seemed to notice, just chanting Ruby’s name and thrusting her hips wildly, covering Ruby’s face with her slick. Ruby could feel the oil on the inside of Yoshiko’s thighs mixing with the nectar that was soiling her flushed face.

 

Ruby started to fuck herself in tandem with her tongue movements, working up to a good rhythm. Her mouth was starting to get just a little bit sore from wagging her tongue so much, but it was worth it to feel Yoshiko’s sweet secretions hitting her tongue and dripping off of her chin. Ruby never wanted to stop. She would be happy if Yoshiko just kept her locked between her smooth legs forever, forcing her closer and closer until all Ruby could feel was her.

 

Thinking about that made Ruby crave more. As her walls tightened around her digits, she eased another one in, thrusting even more rapidly. She tried to match the pace with her tongue, but as Yoshiko’s hip movements grew more erratic, Ruby had trouble keeping up. Ruby didn’t even realize Yoshiko was climaxing until she arched her back, tightening her grip on Ruby and falling silent and completely still. Finally, she fell limp against the bed, releasing Ruby from her death grip. Ruby couldn’t lie, she was a little bit disappointed.

 

However, Yohane sat up, breathing hard and wobbling as she balanced on her knees. She pulled Ruby to her, pushing her hand out of the way. Ruby withdrew her fingers, whining, but she was pleasantly surprised when Yohane replaced them with her own, thrusting fast and hard, ruthlessly. Ruby collapsed into Yohane’s arms when Yohane started to touch at a spot that made her howl. “That’s it, little demon,” Yoshiko said, still breathless. “Come descend with Yohane.”

 

Surprisingly, that easily sent Ruby hurtling over the edge, and she released all over Yohane’s gray sheets, biting into Yoshiko’s shoulder to muffle her soft moans. Yoshiko wrapped her free arm around Ruby’s trembling body, slowing down the movement of her fingers as Ruby came down from her high. Yoshiko stroked Ruby’s hair like she did earlier, seemingly collected, but when Ruby pulled away, she saw that Yoshiko was just as disheveled as she was. “I-I love you, Yohane-sama,” Ruby said, looking up at Yoshiko hopefully.

 

Yoshiko chuckled. “I love you too, little demon, but this is _just_ the beginning. Be prepared for a long life of pleasing your new mistress!”


End file.
